Where Was The Government?
by DaphneRaynard
Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew ...just as the title says. But what will the gov do when they find out about the Mew Mews?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this may not be my first fic, but it is my first fic for TMM, but than again not that there's a lot for there be a first of... Do you get that? Cause I don't. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I really don't know how regularly I'll be updating this. I was originally going to wait until I had at least ¾ of it done, but I got too impatient so I'm doing it now. But hey, if you don't like it then I won't update it at all. That's a hint to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it and if I did then Ryou wouldn't be a jerk and Kish would be sweet and Ichigo would be less of a ditz and... Maybe I should just stop there. BY the way, I really like having funny disclaimers, but I can't really think of a lot myself. Too lazy to, I guess. So please send me in your best and I'll try to put all of them on. And I'll definitely give you credit for it!  
  
Yay! I talk too much, so I'll shut up and let you get on with my story!!  
  
Where Was the Government? Ichigo hummed softly as she reached into the drawers for a spoon. It had been two long years since she had started working at Café Mew Mew and it still hadn't gotten any easier. Mint still slacked, Lettuce still spilled, Pudding performed and Zakuro glared. After a long day of working and cleaning, Ichigo enjoyed the occasional bowl of strawberry ice cream. She sat at the table and was just about to delve into her creamy treasure when the phone rang. Ichigo groaned as she pushed away from her chair to answer the detested call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Ichigo!" Moe's voice echoed through the line; as the cat girl sat back down to finally enjoy her pink sugary goodness.  
  
"Hey! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just wonder if you could..."  
  
******  
  
'She wants to be alone,' thought Kish as he peered into her kitchen from the dark abyss of night. 'Not like I'll ever let that happen.' He chuckled to himself as he perched on the wall surrounding her house, just out of her eyesight, but with a great view of his beloved.  
  
"I wonder who she's talking to..." Kish mused as he watched her greedily gobble her ice cream, while still managing to hold a conversation over the phone. He suddenly sat up, disturbed by how little he really knew about her. Sure he watched her as often as possible, knew every statistic about her transformation and attack ability, but he didn't know about her personal life.  
  
Kish tilted his head to the side, then glimpsing a small white fluff-ball speedily making its way to the Momomiya home. "Hello, maybe you can help me." He sniggered and staged Masha in his grasp, then turning back to watch his kitten. "Guess that's my new resolution; to get to know you a lot better..." the alien whispered to the glass and air that separated the two.  
  
******  
  
Ichigo sighed as she scraped her spoon along the empty bowl, wishing that she had more to help her endure the play-by-play account of Moe's date.  
  
Ichigo's head snapped up, as a knocking sound echoed throughout her house. New energy coursed through her with a gracious reason to end the conversation. "Hold on a sec Moe. Someone is at the door."  
  
"Okay, but I'm getting to the best part!" The cat chuckled. This was the thirty-sixth consecutive 'best part' of the date. She set her phone down and made her way swiftly to the door.  
  
Pulling it open, Ichigo found three men in black suits, lead by a woman with glasses and tightly bound auburn hair.  
  
"May I help you?" Ichigo took a step back from the entry, with a firm grasp on the door.  
  
The woman spoke up first. "Yes you may. We would like to ask you a few questions. I certainly hope that's fine with you." Her bright eyes flashed dangerously, "For your sake."  
  
The Mew Mew backed away slowly, arm tensing to slam the door, yet fearful of humans whom she couldn't attack. "No," she whispered, as she swung the heavy door to close it.  
  
But the three men were ready. One of them, who had a broad nose and small green squinted eyes, rushed forward to slam the door into the wall behind it with a resounding crack. The other two, one with bushy eyebrows, big eyes and a small chin, the other with a hooked nose and a sneering gash for a mouth, advanced swiftly, handguns cocked and ready.  
  
Smiling, the woman spoke. "You see Miss Momomiya, you really will be answering those questions. My boys know how to make you do so."  
  
Ichigo gasped, frozen on the spot, with her eyes searching for Masha to call for help. But he was nowhere to be found. Unbeknownst to her, her ears and tail had been slowly showing themselves, and were now completely visible, much to Ichigo's dismay. A scream tore through her when the second man slammed her down, the butt of the gun shining with the unconscious girl's blood.  
  
"Now, now boys. Better clean the up. We don't' want any of that precious Mew Mew blood to be lost." The woman motioned to the boys, who immediately moved to clean up their work; two working on the blood, while the other carefully lifted Ichigo onto his back.  
  
The red head laughed and lead the way to the waiting black van. She opened the side door and grinned to the other occupants. "You'll see her in a minute!" she gaily sang to them, but stopped before they could answer.  
  
"Umm... Miss Amerst? What's wrong?" the man with Ichigo questioned.  
  
"Shut up! Do you hear... growling?" Miss Amerst spun around to survey the area. Her eyes widened with fear at the site coming closer to her and her boys. "Oh my god."   
  
Three of the most frightening beasts she had ever seen were advancing steadily lead by a man with strange ears, wearing all black. She couldn't tell if the beasts were dogs, or something else entirely.  
  
The man glared with sharp dark orange eyes, urging the creatures to be ready to attack. He called out, "But Ichigo down," in a calm devastating voice.  
  
"Don't do what he says. This too important to give up for a little boys and his puppies," the woman said to the men, whom had stepped back frightened. "Who are you anyway? You don't look human," she continued bravely.  
  
"Very smart. I'm Kish and I hope that I'll never be human. Now out my kitten down and rive away or my puppies as you called them may just have to kill you. And I'm sure that you don't want to know what they can do." Kish smirked, while the creatures edged closer.  
  
"I'm actually sure that I do. Boys." She nodded to the men, who set down the cat girl and cocked their guns, ready for one more victim.  
  
"That won't do anything," the alien sang out. "Not to my creatures. GO!" The animas sprang forward, pouncing on each of the men. Kish launched himself at the woman; his sharp nails ready to seize Ichigo from her.  
  
When he reached her, Miss Amerst tried to strike at him, but Kish ignored her feeble attempts and shoved her into the van, slamming the door shut with his foot. Bending down to pick up the unconscious girl, he snapped his fingers, a sign for the kirema animas to retreat.  
  
Kish jumped onto the Momomiya house, and then leaped from building to building, barely glancing back to check for his kitten's attackers. When he reached a school some miles away, Kish set her down and checked her vitals to make sure that she was going to be okay.  
  
"Uhh..." The alien turned to look deep into Ichigo's groggy eyes. She blinked and pushed him out of her face before asking, "What happened? And what the hell are you doing here?" She tried to sit up, but her head swam with pain and confusion. Kish gently pushed her down to explain what had occurred.  
  
"You were attacked, but I got you out of there with a few kirema animas. Don't worry, but you may not want to go back to your house for a few days." He reached over and grabbed a layer of her top skirt to clean her wound on her forehead.  
  
She tensed as his hand hovered near the red fabric. "Pervert," she whispered without thought.  
  
"Will you relax? I just need to wipe off the cut on your head." Ichigo frowned and lightly touched the afflicted area. She seemed dazed at the sight of her blood on her fingertips.  
  
"I'd rather you didn't," she muttered coming back to her senses at the sound of the cloth ripping.  
  
"And I suppose I'm going to have to clean up your little mess of kirema animas. Damnit. And what about my parents? If I'm not going home then I'll have to tell them something. And I don't think they'll believe me anyway! I'll bet that you set this entire thing up! OWW!" She flinched as Kish sweetly caressed the gash on her head with the small scrap from her now ruined skirt.  
  
"Don't move. I'll need to get you to a hospital, or to the ship. But you wouldn't like that, now would you honey?" He smirked and lightly tweaked her cat ears.  
  
Ichigo jerked out of his grasp and painfully pulled herself into a sitting position. Sneering, the cat growled, "Don't touch me you pervert! I just want to go home and I don't get it! Why does this always happen to me? I just want to be normal again!" She shook her head, trying to make the forming tears vanish before her enemy saw, but it was too late.  
  
Kish set down the scrap of cloth and reached over to her face, whipping away the now falling drops. "Don't worry. You're a perfectly normal girl. And just for the record, we didn't do this!" He smiled at her, rejoicing in the small chuckle that he received for his efforts.  
  
"Kish, I'm stalked by aliens, that means YOU! Do I seem like all the other normal humans?"  
  
"Well, when you put in that way... Anyway, let's go. Where to?"  
  
"The café please."  
  
He looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Now why in the hell would a kitten like you want a cup of coffee at a time like this? I mean really..."  
  
The Iriomote sighed. "You have to promise me that you won't tell Tart or anyone before I tell you why." She looked at him closely, waiting for him to respond.  
  
"Oh! A secret! Please tell me more!" The alien winced under the sharp gaze that she flung in his direction. "Fine kitten, I won' tell even Deep Blue. Now will you tell me?"  
  
"Deep Blue? Never mind. Café Mew Mew in our base of operations. Ryou lives there and we all work there. It's Ryou that I really need to see. Me may know something about this. I'd talk to him now if I could find Masha, but... Hey!" She yelled, noticing the guilty look on his face. "Give him back!'  
  
Kish sheepishly grinned and reached into a hidden pocket of his outfit to produce a sleeping Masha. The fluff-ball came to life at once and started beeping in its owner's face. Ichigo blinked and asked, "Well, what?"  
  
The machine backed off to show a hologram of the lab beneath the café. It was obviously a replay, because the clock in the corner showed just after seven, right after Ichigo and the rest left.  
  
Ryou was sitting at the computer going over data when there was a knock at the upstairs door. He sighed reluctantly and pulled himself away from his work to answer it. The camera, which Ichigo assumed was on immobile, stayed put and played the sounds that came from the café lobby.  
  
"Sorry, but the café's closed. You'll have to come back tomorrow."  
  
"We have business to attend to regarding a Mr. Ryou Shirogane," came a man's voice, it seemed familiar, though neither the cat or the alien could place it.  
  
"That's me. What do you want?"  
  
"We would like a tour of your café."  
  
"No, I'm sure that it can wait until tomorrow. I'm very busy at the moment."  
  
"That's not all we want Mr. Shirogane." A cruel laugh followed, then a gunshot resounded through the lobby, as the hologram clicked off. Ichigo was too horrified to say anything at first, but soon regain her voice.  
  
"Oh my god! Masha, is he dead?" she demanded of the robot, who raised his eyes, a signal for 'I don't know'  
  
"Kish you have to help me find him!" She grabbed his shirt without thinking and pulled him closer, begging him with her eyes for mercy.  
  
He glanced down at her hands and raised his eyebrows, causing her to snatch them back, embarrassed for her outburst. Kish nodded and said, "Of course I will. Now, once again, where to?"  
  
"We should go to the café to look for clues or something. And to see if Keiichiro is around for us to talk to." Ichigo wiped her eyes one last time to free them of any remaining tears. "Let's go, I also have to see how my friends are. They may have been attacked too."  
  
Kish nodded, gathered his kitten into his arms, and took off. Every now and then he winced from Ichigo elbowing him for putting hands in bad places.  
  
******  
  
Miss Amerst swore. On the rare occasion that she ever did swear, it was only when something went wrong. And things had gone mostly wrong. How could her boys fail her like that? She had planned everything right down to the last detail of how to attack. But there was still cause for celebration. She took a deep breath to regain her composure and smiled at her captives in the back of the van that she drove.  
  
"Well, my boys will have to be punished for that now won't they? But don't worry; I'll make sure that you get to see your little cat friend sooner or later. I mean she can't run forever." A long pause passed, making her uncomfortable in the silence. She spoke again. "I don't know about any of you, but I just really hate silence. Let's have a polite conversation. So tell me how you did it! That I would just love to know!" When the blonde haired boy in the back didn't respond, she growled and flipped a switch. Screams filled the van as Miss Amerst whistled along with them. She stopped the van for a second and turned to the others, four girls and one handsome young man, all barely holding onto consciousness, and control of their fear.  
  
"Now don't think that that won't happen to you. My office is no place for whiners or people who don't follow the rules. So let's just enjoy the ride for now. I feel like listening to some dance music, how about you? I mean if you're not going to answer me then, I might as well have some music." With that, the crazy red head flicked on the radio and sang the rest of the way to the 'Office' as she frightfully called it.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Please review and send me in some ideas for funny disclaimers!  
  
Preview of Chapter Two: "Hee hee! Humans can be a lot of fun! But Kish, you know that Deep Blue's gonna be angry that you brought a human here. Especially her!" Tart sneered and drifted over to his comrade. "And just how are you going to explain this to Pai?" 


	2. Chapter 2

This is extreamly odd for me, but I think that I might actually continue this story. I feel bad for leaving it alone for so long, and I'm really not sure about my dedication to it, but I found this chapter on my computer the other day, and realized that I only had a few sentances to go until I reached the stopping point. So while I cannot gaurentee that I will keep up with it, I will at least give it a try, if I can remmeber where I was going with it. If not, then I'll make it up as I go.

And dear gods, I really hope that you can tell a difference in my writing. My spelling still sucks, but you'll just have to deal with that.

Anyway, do not own it, and I must inform you that this will only be based on the books, and the time frame is a little different than I imagined before. I think that it was set some two years after the series if I'm correct? Well, you may now consider it to be plopped right in the middle, during some time of no real consequence.

**Chapter Two WWTG?**

Ichigo mewled in frustration as she gazed into another of her friends' empty and lonely houses. They had taken every one of the mew mews, along with Ryou and Keiichiro.

Kish glanced precariously at the kitten, not sure what to say. After a moment, Ichigo took that burden from him

She turned and looked deeply into his eyes, pleading with him to help her. "Can you find them? You always seem to know where we are. You have to have some kind of tracking thingy! Please!"

"Relax! Of course we do, but I'm not leaving you here alone. Don't even try it kitten!" He returned her gaze fiercely, challenging her strength.

"I don't trust you to just tell me where they are. I'll have to see for myself. So let's get going." She put her hands on her hips to demonstrate her obvious impatience.

The alien raised his eyebrows, looking her up and down. "What are you staring at?" she asked.

"Huh?" Kish replied, blinking then looking up. Ichigo's eyes widened as she realized.

"PERVERT!" she yelled, smacking him across the face.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Are you seriously willing to go to my ship?" Ichigo growled at his unwillingness to go. "Alright fine. But if I get dead by way of Pie, then it's your friends who'll suffer. And that'll leave you in the hands of him and Tart." With that said, Kish scooped her up and before she could say anything, he set her down in a small room. "Come on."

Ichigo couldn't comprehend the odd grandeur of his ship. Broken columns and raised platforms were everywhere and rooms seemed to meld into one another, leaving her with a sense that this place would never end. Thankfully, there was no one around, with the exception of a glimpse of a black ribbon in another room.

"In here." Kish motioned to a far off room filled with platforms each with their own glowing ball set on it. The orbs seemed to gleam in some unknown color, each made of the same material.

"Do you paint these? And why the same design on all of them?" The cat reached up to feel one of the spheres, but the alien caught her hand first.

"Don't touch. Ever. We don't paint it. It's called Roanite, a material that conducts everything. Electricity, heat, cold, you name it, and it will pass through it. We mined it on Earth before you. But after we left, you came and destroyed all of it. So don't touch.

"Geez, sorry. Not like I did anything. I mean it must have been ages ago that it happened so don't blame me! Can we find my friends now? I'd like to be out of this ship as fast as possible." She muttered under her breath, "I could have just asked the Blue Knight for help."

A dark look filled the alien's passionate eyes at the sound of his rival's name. A moment later he spoke with suck calm it frightened Ichigo. "Do you understand what it means to me just to be near you? I could almost sing every time that you look at me. But then you go run off to someone else for help, someone I hate more than anything you humans could think of to throw at us. Are you blind or do you just not see how much I love-" Kish broke off, realizing that tart was standing in the doorway, laughing his head off. Kish sighed and stared at the small alien.

Tart grinned and flew over to Ichigo, poking the large wound on her skull before she could resist. "OWW!" she cried, desperate to get out of his grasp.

"Hee hee! Humans can be a lot of fun! But Kish, you know that Deep Blue's gonna be angry that you brought a human here. Especially her!" Tart sneered and drifted over to his comrade. "And just how are you going to explain this to Pai?"

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. All the other Mew Mews are gone."

"Yes!" The boy cried, much to Ichigo's displeasure. Stepping forward from the refuge she had found behind Kish, she glared harshly at one so much smaller than her, a sight that braver men would cower when faced with.

"Those are my best friends! How dare-" She stopped when an elbow nudged her gently.

Kish looked Tart straight in the eye. "But what if they make more? These little girls are the most powerful weapons these humans have ever known." He paused with a gleam of illumination, then, smirking, he continued. "Can you imagine a world full of Pudding?"

Tart widened his eyes and convulsed sharply, as a confused kitten quietly questioned Kish. "What's so wrong with a world full of pudding? I mean it'd be pretty stick- OH DEAR GOD!" Ichigo jerked likewise with understanding.

Snapping out of his illusion of fear, Tart said nervously said, "So what do you want me to do? I'll do anything to stop that!"

"Go keep Pai busy. We'll need to be here for only a few minutes, just long enough to find your precious Pudding!"

"Shut up! I'll go!" Tart blushed furiously. "And I don't think she's precious, I think she scares me! I just like the candy she gives me!" He stuck his tongue out and escaped from the room.

The older alien chuckled. "I just love doing that to him. He freaks out when I start talking about monkey girl."

"Oh does he like her?" Kish shrugged and turned to the large computer, holding his hard for a moment over the large empty panel. Ichigo was briefly reminded of an American rerun, before Kish nodded slightly.

"Do you know where they are?" She glanced nervously at Kish, unknowingly movie closer with the question.

Well, unknown by her at least. Kish noted the slight motion keenly, and leaned back, swallowing nervously. "They are held at a complex on the south side of town. Hm…"

Ichigo watched him think for a moment, the only span of time she could give him before snapped at him. "What?"

He jumped, and replied, "Well, when we did our preliminary scans of the areas, those were old government buildings. We assumed they were out of use, as they looked beyond disrepair."

The cat frowned, and shrugged. "You were most likely wrong. You think everything about here is unclean, so just drop it. Come on, we don't have time to waste!" She spun around trying to storm out of the room, but losing herself in the process. "Wait, how do I get out of here?"

Kish grinned to himself at the cute look on a frustrated kitty. He muttered under his breath, "You're not unclean, pet."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am aware that it has been a while since I have updated, but my only explanation that I can give you is called college, and believe me; it sucks to have that much homework. I've gotten enough sporadic reviews on this story that I've decided that I have to continue it, unlike all the rest of my stories. So I can offer no promises when, or even if I'll ever remember what my original plot was (I really don't) but congratulations, your reviews are working, and I'm working on it!

"Ha-choo!" Ichigo rubbed her nose delicately, sniffling noisily. "Ok, fine, you were right. This place is a mess!" The dirty walls surrounding her drowned out the noise of her next sneeze.

Kish nodded blithely, eyes sharp for anything around them. The alleyway was dark and musty, rusted pipes running above them like veins leading to the heart of the operation. He grimaced when the sound of scurrying rats echoed below them, vile creatures warped by the pollution of the human race. He could almost hear the elders telling stories of playing with the tiny creatures, pure and white as they once were. Just another monstrosity that he had to clean in this world. But that would have to wait for another day.

"Are you coming or what- ha!" Kish snaked forward, covering her mouth with his hand, stifling the sneeze coming on. She glared at him as her head swam, dizzy from stopping the natural action.

"Are you going to be quiet, or do I have to gag you to save them?" Hand still resting on her face, he rubbed his head, pondering the girl for a second. "How have you been able to beat us before if this is how you act when saving someone? May I remind you that we are here to save them, not get ourselves caught as well, which is exactly what you seem so determined to do at the moment. So why don't we go over there, quietly, and see where this path leads to, and where they might be keeping the others. Alright my noisy little kitten?"

Ichigo fought against his hand, desperate to open her mouth, but he held too tightly, denying her access to the teeth that were so desperate to sink into him. He rolled his eyes and moved to cover her nose too, cutting off her air. "Will you be quiet?" She whimpered and nodded weakly. Glancing around him, Kish jumped back, deftly avoiding her swinging fists. "I'll fight you later for that if you really want," he whispered, ducking once more and catching her hands.

"You won't have the chance to live if you do!" She hissed, still gasping lightly for her breath,

"Fine, but why don't you kill me when your friends are safe?" A small jerk to the side indicated the miniscule vent that proved to be their personal entrance to the building, just as dusty and ancient as the rest of the area.

The cat grimaced, and resolutely got to her knees before it. The passage would only allow for one at a time, but if she crouched she would be able to see just fine. But he would only be able to see- Her eyes widened, as she spun around to face him, suddenly mortified for her tiny, ripped skirt. "You go first," she muttered, blushing fiercely, and desperately happy for the low amount of light for the first time that night. Kish took one look to her brilliantly crimson face (and another to see just how short her dress really was) and dropped to his knees, facing into the darkness.

He turned back for just a moment. "It'll echo in here, so if you talk, I'm not going to save you."

A pink tongue snaked out of Ichigo's mouth. "I wouldn't want you to!"

The alien shrugged and slithered in, holding back the disgust he felt rolling off his skin as he touched the grime coated along the floor. How was this supposed to be a ventilation shaft if there was so much dust and dirt everywhere? Just what was being ventilated? The sound of rustling fabric brought his eyes to behind him, though he could only see how she reacted to the shaft out of the corner of his eye, blocked by the tight space. She was crawling with a little more ease than him, her smaller frame for once doing some good for her. Ichigo must have hated the space, by the way that her ears were folded back on her head, tail twitching nervously behind her. Kish cocked his head as he turned back, continuing along. He wondered just how long they had been out before he'd noticed. It must have been for a while, perhaps ever since she was first attacked. All creation knew that she'd been nervous enough the entire trip, but for the kitten to not even notice that they were out. Well, they added to her balance, something that she would surely need, Kish noted, as the dingy metal floor began to tilt lower, threatening to drop beneath them completely.

Ichigo felt the moment when the floor started to tilt, her higher level of consciousness adding to the swoop in her stomach as she realized that they were indeed heading down. The passage was of course already making her ill, but she didn't need the fear of being trapped underground to add to the feeling. She could supply it quite well on her own, thank you very much. The cat girl counted her lucky that the view was so dim, as all she would have been able to see would be the behind of her enemy. Not that it would be too terrible, but still, enough traumas for one night are enough. Her night vision was also helping with the gloom of the passage, making the deep darkness of the night, penetrated only by the rivulets of light that passed from beneath, or occasionally above her, seem less intimidating. It would have been even worse if all she had to go on was the sound of Kish moving up ahead of her, and even then, she wouldn't have been able to make it.

She breathed out, the sigh just barely marking the air around her. Who was she kidding? How the hell could she hope to rescue her friends when she couldn't even crawl down a tunnel without being scared of the dark? It wasn't like she could just attack that woman like she would a kirima. That woman was jus that: a woman, a human woman that Ichigo couldn't hurt; that would be murder. She glanced forward at the alien ahead of her.

'I'll bet he wouldn't have any problem hurting her. She's just another one of us, probably even more worthy as someone to kill because of what she's done to us. Not that he should really care about that; why wouldn't he want all of us out of the way?'

Kish sensed when she had stopped, and slowed a bit, hoping that it was just her reluctance to go further down that hindered her passage. When she still refused to move after a few moments, he tucked back, sending a gust of air her way, using his connection to the ship to scent it with fresh jasmine, his favorite smell. Her head jerked back at the smell, finally getting her attention. Ichigo gazed curiously at him, before smiling, low and solemn. He would definitely have to ask her about that later.

But now was not the time, as the rusted slabs of metal abruptly gave way to hinges, and then a vented opening below them. The passage had opened up slightly at the junction, allowing him to cross to the other side and turn around, wincing as he slid roughly against the walls, hitting his head on the low ceiling.

Ichigo grimaced as she saw the rust flakes lying dully on Kish's clothes. That must have hurt. But he was leaning close to her, whispering into her ear as they both peered down into the room below them.

"Are you alright? Speak as low as you can." She nodded in response, not trusting her voice when she didn't have to.

The room glowed with a tiny pinprick of light, coming off from the side, which allowed them to see the dusty boxes that filled the space, some of them netted by the numerous holes caused by the scurrying rats that could just barely be heard from below. Ichigo moaned. "Eww, rats."

Kish smiled, "I know exactly what you mean. Where going to have to pry this up, somehow. Will you grab that other end?"

She grabbed his hand, hissing, "What if it squeaks, and they hear us?"

He shrugged. "Then they come and we do this fighting instead of sneaking. You have to loosen up."

"So, should I transform? Just incase they-"

"No!" He shook his head, rotating his hand lighting within hers to grab it from behind. "You didn't hear her; she was talking about the Mew Mew blood. She knows what you five are, and I am pretty damn sure that's why she was looking to get you.. I don't want you to be able to give her any information about you."

She smirked at him. "Why, so that you can be the only ones with the information? What if she could help us to fight you? What if she knows how to defeat you?"

Kish snorted. Ichigo huffed at the sound, snatching her hand back from his. "Yes, because when she attacked your friends, left your café, I'm sorry your base, in ruins and had her guards incapacitate you before you could even finish your ice cream, that was all just because she wants to help you. It's her special brand of assistance that really isn't."

"And how the hell would you know about my ice cream-" Eyes wide with shock, she snapped back. "Stop spying on me."

Kish shrugged. "Fine, but when another situation like this pops up, I won't be there to stop you from being kidnapped. You can deal with it on your own. Now shut up; we're getting way too loud, and help me lift this. We don't want to spend the entire night arguing when your friends could be in trouble."

Ichigo nodded, her mind full of the gloom below her, and how her friends were somewhere with it, lost to its clutches.

A/N: So really, if you want me to remember to write it, review!


End file.
